Choices Made Easy
by MaplePucks
Summary: Jessie and Meowth break into one of James' summer cottages in order to hunt down Jessiebelle. The tables are soon turned when they are captured by her instead. What is Jessiebelle going to do with Jessie? Will James be able to save her? Will James finally snap after years of torment from Jessiebelle and his parents? Time to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**At long last I have finished this! I'm sorry it took me forever! Anywhoozle, I hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit dark for a Team Rocket fic, but that's the way I like them. I'm the author, so I can write what I want. lol, seriously, please enjoy. **

**Please read and review! I'd really like to know what you guys think of this one!**

* * *

Jessie's eyes popped open from her feigned sleep as soon as she heard James lightly snoring. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and quickly slipped on her boots and gloves. She made her way quietly across the camp to Meowth's bag. Jessie nudged him awake and he looked up at her blearily. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself up and followed her out of the campsite.

The duo made their way through a wooded area until they came to edge of a clearing. In the middle was a large mansion, it was covering a vast portion of the valley it was built in. Jessie remained straight-faced while Meowth looked around with awe. He let out a low, impressed whistle.

"Dat's da biggest one yet, youse sure she's in dis one?" he asked. Jessie nodded.

"I had Seviper so some spying, she came this afternoon." She said. There were still lights on so they had to wait to sneak across the lawn. Meowth seized the opportunity to get more information out of his team mate.

"So, Jimmy has no idea youse on the hunt for his fiancé huh?" he asked coyly. She shot him a mean look.

"No and we are going to keep it that way. If you breathe a word to him, I'll make myself a new fur hat!" she hissed evilly. He smiled a waved his paws in front of his face.

"Relax Jess, I won't say anything. Just, I tink wese shoulda told him, he might have wanted to help." He said hastily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You really think so? Moron, he's not a murderer, villain yea sure, but he's no murderer." She said. Meowth looked at her with uncertainty; she knew he didn't think she could be a killer either. However, to use the old adage desperate times call for desperate measures would be an understatement at this point.

"Why do wese hafta kill her anyways? Why not just ruff her up?" he asked. She clenched her fist together and tried her best not to hit him. She had told him all this before, he apparently seemed unable to remember.

"Jessiebelle is never going to call the impending wedding off. James can't truly be free until she does or when she is dead." She said angrily. He smiled at her again.

"Dat's very generous of youse, but wats in it for us? Meowth asked greedily. Jessie balled her fist and hit him this time.

"Sometimes you have to do things for others without regard for yourself!" she practically yelled. Meowth gaped at her with surprise and horror, rubbing the charm on his head.

"Where's da real Jessie?" He asked. To his surprise, her glare soften a bit.

"Look, James deserves better than her and those no good, lousy, parents he's got. Families are good for nothing. I'm doing him a favor." She said softly, looking back down at the mansion. It was true, in her experience families caused more trouble than their worth. James had her and Meowth, he didn't need more than that. Meowth was in shock again, this time he was very uncertain.

"Youse going to kill his parents too?" He asked timidly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. To his relief she shook her head.

"No, just her…for now" she whispered.

Suddenly all the lights went out at the mansion. This was it, the moment she had waited for years for. Jessie motioned Meowth to follow her and they sprinted across the dark lawn. They ran to the outer wall and pressed themselves flat to it. Slowly, they inched their way along the wall until they came to a door. Jessie tried the knob just in case it was unlocked, but it remained in its frame. Meowth snorted loudly.

"Nice try pokeeinstien, howse we getting in now?" he asked. She reached up and pulled two Bobbi pins out of her crimson hair. She immediately set to work on the lock, sticking in the pins and moving them from side to side. After just a few moments, there was a loud click and the door swung free. Meowth stared dumbfounded and Jessie finally gave him a smile.

"James has managed to teach me a few things." She whispered replacing the pins. They rushed inside and Jessie quickly closed the door.

It seemed they had managed to break into a long dark corridor. Most likely a servant's entrance, Jessie thought bitterly. It would probably take them up to the kitchens and she could work from there. She sighed quietly and began to work their way down the hall.

Turn after turn, Jessie felt like they were getting more and more lost. They should have made it out of the corridor ages ago. She was starting to rethink the plan, perhaps they could still backtrack if they needed to get out. Dammit, Jessie thought angrily, now it seemed quite foolish to have not told James where they were. What if they got lost in this place forever? Panic was starting to set in and Meowth was starting to get frustrated.

"Youse shoulda sent Seviper ta get a road map for dis place." He said rather loudly. Jessie's heart shot up.

"Shut up Meowth! Do you want us to be caught?" she hissed quietly. He shook his head and they continued down the passage.

Twenty minutes later, Jessie's panic had built to an alarming level. Her heart kept racing at the littlest of noises and she was shaking violently. The adrenaline was pumping through her, make her sweat profusely. She turned to Meowth and even in the dark, he could tell she was very pale.

"This is stupid, let's turn back and leave." She whispered. Meowth rolled his eyes and spun around to turn back.

"I knew dis was stupid from da start. I'm never helping youse again." He said loudly. Jessie tried to shush him, but was grateful he agreed so quickly to go back.

"Meowth we can still be caught, so please shut up!" she said hastily. He waved his paw, ignoring her.

"I want to know how exactly youse was planning ta kill Jessiebelle?" He asked in his annoying loud voice. Jessie jumped, she thought she had heard a noise behind her. She threw a kick out at him that made him yelp.

"I was going to take my mallet and bash her pretty face in. Right now, I want to bash your big meowouth in!" She whispered urgently. She heard him swallow hard and smiled knowing she had gotten him to finally shut up.

Jessie turned around suddenly again, she had definitely heard a noise that time. Meowth had apparently heard it too.

"Wese not alone," he said now bothering to keep his voice down. Jessie didn't waste any time and started running down the hallway. Meowth was quick behind her and had soon passed her, opting to run on all fours for a change. Jessie heard footsteps running behind her and she tried speeding up but so did her pursuer. It was too late, she felt arms close in around her neck and she knew exactly who it was that had caught her. Hell, she had known from the beginning who it was by the way the person had ran. Jessie was pulled in close, they had a fairly strong grip.

"Why, Jessie. It's been far too long." The women said in a delayed southern drawl. The hot breath on Jessie's cheek was making her sick.

"Meowth run! It's Jessiebelle!" Jessie screamed trying to break free from Jessiebelle. Suddenly, Jessie felt a deep, sharp pain in her left side. It was a pain she had never felt before. Meowth ran up and gasped.

"What have youse done!" He yelled in horror. Jessie looked down and with her own jolt of horror saw the dagger protruding from her stomach with Jessiebelle's hand resting comfortably on the handle.

"Don't worry, this won't kill her." Jessiebelle said in a sweet voice. She gave the dagger a little twist and the pain brought Jessie to her knees.

"I won't let youse kill Jessie!" Meowth yelled, flicking out his claws running at Jessiebelle. Almost lazily, she pointed a finger at him.

"Vileplume, stunspore." She called out. From nowhere, a flower looking creature ran from the shadows. It pointed it's head at the cat and shot out an orange, sparkly dust. He stopped frozen in his tracks. Jessie went to grab Sevipers pokeball, but Jessie beat her to it. She laughed at Jessie.

"Dammit, let me go!" Jessie yelled trying her best to fight against her. Jessiebelle smiled and pushed Jessie's head closer to Vileplume opening.

"Stunspore," Jessiebelle whispered calmly. The orange dust came flying out again and Jessie had no choice but to breath it in. She started to cough and sputter, Jessiebelle removed the knife and allowed her to fall the floor. She kneelt down beside her.

"Bitch," Jessie coughed. Still Jessiebelle just smiled evilly and picked Jessie up, cradling her in her arms much like a mother would her baby.

"Vileplume, kindly get Meowth and follow me down to the dungeon." She said quietly, beginning the long trek out of the hallway. Suddenly, she whipped around, much like Jessie had kept doing before. She thought she had heard claws clicking down the hallway away from them.

"Something…wrong?" Jessie managed sarcastically. Jessiebelle just snarled and turned back around. She could have sworn she has seen a flash of orange and black fur race down the hallway. She prayed that she hadn't.


	2. Don't Eat Me!

**Just wanted to say, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I didn't want to use line breaks for this story, so this became it's own chapter. Still, once again enjoy!**

**Review please!**

* * *

Growlie burst through a side door and began racing toward the tree line. It had been a while since he had seen or smelled his master but he would have to rely on his canine sense to find him. Growlie knew he had to be close by, his partners had been in the mansion.

Once he reached the forest, he pressed his nose firmly to the ground and began his search. Growlie zigged and zagged across the path, turning over leaf after leaf. He picked up on various other pokemon, Pidgey's, Rattata's, and Caterpies to name a few, but no James. He kept on sniffing until he caught the scent of Meowth, he was getting closer and he picked up his pace. Moments later, he found the smell he was looking for. It was the unmistakable smell of roses mixed with lavender.

The dog pokemon took off down the path now hot on his masters trail. He came to a small clearing where the smell was strongest and found James sleeping peacefully. Growlie took in a large breath and then let a loud bark explode from him. James shot up, pulling the sleeping bag up to his chin as if that would protect him. James screamed in a high pitch that even made Growlie cringe.

"Please don't eat me! I'm just skin and bones, I swear!" he screamed, keeping his eyes closed. Growlie moved closer and barked again. James inched back quickly.

"Jessie help me!" he yelled. Growlie finally launched himself onto James' chest and began to lick his face. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Meowth! You're just going to let this monster eat me? Attack it! Fury Swipes, something!" he whined trying to push Growlie off. James cautiously opened one of his eyes and his relief was instant.

"Growlie! What are you doing here?" he asked throwing his arms around the dog to give him a hug. The canine barked again and glanced over to Jessie's sleeping bag. James blinked in confusion. Where was Jessie? He looked over to Meowth's bag and realized he was gone too. Growlie jumped off of him and was tugging at his shirt trying to get him up.

"Where are they Grow…Oh God, they didn't!" James yelled jumping up grabbing his boots, throwing them on hurriedly. The realization of where his partners where was crashing over him and along with it panic and terror. He didn't need Growlie to lead the way and in a flash he was down the path out of the campsite.

Why? Why in the name of Arceus would she go there? He had told her last night they were close to one of his summer cottages because he had joked about needing to see his parents. He never dreamed Jessie would go there, he knew exactly what she was planning. Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? He started running faster, this was bad. Jessie had no idea what Jessiebelle was capable of. James knew all too well, as she had clearly told him the last time they had met. Those awful words still echoed in his head.

"You and I will be married. Jessie will not interfere, and if she does, she will die." She had told him, showing him an already bloody knife. That had really scared him and he left without another word to her.

If Jessie had managed to run into Jessiebelle before James got to her, no telling what he may find. He prayed that he would met them on the path and persuade them to come back to camp with him.

Growlie and James reached the edge of the forest and raced across the lawn. He ran past the door Jessie and Meowth had broken into and went around the back. He flung himself onto the ground near a vent and pried it open. He heard a single scream and the crack of a whip. His heart stopped for a split second.

"I'm too late…" he said quietly. He stared down into the vent and heard another scream. James took a deep breath and made up his mind.

"I'm coming Jessie!" he yelled, diving into the shoot which he knew led straight to the dungeons.


	3. Anger Inside

**You made it to the end! Kudos to you! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I was interesting to write to say the least!**

**Please review, reviews are most helpful!**

* * *

Jessiebelle cracked her whip at Jessie making her leap out of the way. She was getting tired, she was also losing a lot of blood. Jessie was feeling light headed and dizzy. As the moments went by, it was getting harder and harder to breath. She looked over at Meowth who was trying his best to get to her. He kept being blocked by Vileplume. He looked as terrible as she felt. Jessie glanced back at Jessiebelle in time to see her raise the whip again. Jessie ran and jumped out of the way this time but the whip still managed hit her leg, leaving an angry welt. Jessiebelle laughed evilly, sending chills down even Jessie's spine.

"Jessie dear, you're still not running properly. What a shame, James should have taught you better" she quietly. Her sweet smile was sinister and misleading. Jessie stood up and glared at her.

"He taught me more important things that he'll never teach you!" she spat. Jessiebelle's smile faltered for a brief second. Before Jessie had time to react, she raised the whip and struck her. The force of the nylon slashing her chest knocked Jessie to the ground. She crawled, gasping for air, over to the wall. She tried to pull herself up but was too weak. Jessiebelle laughed again and calmly walked over but was stopped again by Meowth.

"I'll kill youse before I'll let you kill Jessie!" he yelled. His claws were raised menacingly and he glowered at Jessiebelle with an intensity that Jessie had never seen from him before. Jessiebelle barley blinked in recognition.

"Vileplume, sleep powder on Meowth." She yawned. The flower sprayed a blue dust and the cat fell to the ground.

Jessiebelle kneeled down beside Jessie and cupped her chin in her hand. Somehow, her hands were freezing against Jessie's own hot flesh. She tried to pull away but Jessiebelle's grip was tight. She leaned in to Jessie's face, their noses just touching.

"You thought you could beat me to James? Silly girl, I'd never let that happen." She said gently. Jessie resisted the strong urge to spit into her face and instead remained calm.

"Don't kid yourself, he's never loved you. He's terrified of you!" she said angrily. Jessiebelle moved in even closer, her lips inches from Jessie's. She swallowed hard.

"He won't have a choice after tonight, there will be no more options for him." She whispered. Suddenly, the door to the dungeon burst open.

James stood there for a moment surveying the scene. He saw Meowth lying on the floor unconscious, being guarded by Vileplume. He whipped his head around trying to find Jessie and when he finally found her, he gasped at what he saw. Why was she covered in blood? Why was Jessiebelle so close? He ran over and shoved Jessiebelle out of the way, much to her displeasure. James grabbed Jessie's head in his hands gently. She looked up at him wearily but gave him a smile.

"Jessie! Jessie are you ok?" he said hastily. He looked down at her waist and panicked. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Took you long enough to get here. Don't worry it's not as bad as you think." She said continuing to smile. He gave her a frown in return.

"Jess, we need to get you out of-" he started to say but was cut off when he felt something wrap around his leg. James was yanked hard and was pulled away from Jessie. He looked over and realized Jessiebelle was using her whip to drag him away. She had a grin on her face.

"James my sweet, you came back just in time for the wedding." She said almost excitedly. He was being pulled across a smooth floor, so he had nothing to grab onto. He was panicking, Jessie needed his help and so did Meowth.

His friends needed him, he couldn't let them down. He was afraid, terrified. James wasn't sure what he should do next. Jessiebelle was pulling him farther and farther away from Jessie. He looked at her and saw the fear she had in her eyes. It was faint, he had only seen it maybe once or twice before but he knew it well. At that moment, the anger towards everything his family had put him through his whole life came boiling to the surface.

In a flash of sped, no one saw coming, he sat up and yanked the whip out of Jessiebelle's hand. He stood up and glared at her.

"Let's see how you like it!" he yelled raising the whip high above his head. James swung it at her and instantly knew why Jessiebelle loved it so much. It was extremely exhilarating, he cracked it a few more times, hitting her some more until she fell to her knees. She looked up at James with uncertainty.

"James, what has come over you? Stop this immediately!" she yelled at him. He felt more rage fill his body.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm tired of being manipulated by you and my parents. I'll make my own decisions from now on." He exclaimed loudly. Jessiebelle looked like she was furious, which James got some satisfaction from.

"That's the problem, you can't make them for yourself. You'll always need me to make them for you!" she spat at him. He raised the whip again, giving her a evil grin like he had never had before.

"Well, how does this choice measure up?" he laughed. He swung it at her again so that it wrapped around her neck and he pulled it tight. Her eyes bulged and she tried desperately to claw at it to get it off. He jerked it up violently so it was even tighter. Jessiebelle's lips began to turn blue and she fell to the ground. She shook violently for a brief moment and then became still. James held on for a few more moments, then dropped the whip and ran over to Jessie. She was beaming at him. He threw his arms under her shoulders and helped her up.

"James that was so amazing, I really didn't think you had that in you." She said. He blushed slightly and then got flustered.

"Why did you come alone? You could have been killed? Hell, I'm not sure you weren't." he said sparing another glance down at her waist. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"That twit didn't know what she was doing, she just made me bleed a little." She said, now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He leaned her against the wall and bent down to give Meowth an awakening antidote. He woke up groggily at first but then his eyes snapped open when he saw James.

"Jessie! Save Jessie! She's in trouble…" he trailed off as he looked around the room. James smiled at him.

"Come on Meowth, let's go." He said. Just then Jessie cleared her throat and when James looked up at her. She pointed to the door and he followed her finger gesture, panic flooding back to his body. James' parents were standing at the door, surveying the scene much like he had. His mother's eyes darted from blood soaked Jessie and dead Jessiebelle. His father's mouth fell open and closed as if trying to find the right thing to say. James broke the silence.

"Uh…Hello Mummy, Daddy. Nice to see you again." He said sheepishly. For a brief moment he felt like a boy who had gotten caught stealing cookies before dinner. His father was not amused and finally found his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" he roared making all three of them cower. James swallowed before answering.

"Jessiebelle was trying to kill Jessie, I had to save her." He said weakly. As expected, his father scowled at him.

"You very well should not have! Dammit James, your still a child. I had hoped you would have grown up by now. What are we going to do with you?" He yelled. His mother raced over and cradled dead Jessiebelle in her arms and started crying.

"Now you can't marry Jessiebelle. Who's going to make you decisions for you?" she wailed as if it was the end of the world. James clenched his fist together as the anger welled up inside him again. Didn't anyone think he could make his own choices? It was his life. He let the anger overwhelm him again.

"I will! I never wanted Jessiebelle and if I had the option you wouldn't have been my parents. I choose Team Rocket as my family and I will always choose Jessie over anybody!" he thundered. He ran over and grabbed Jessie, throwing her onto his back. He scooped up Meowth and with his free hand dug a small black ball from his pocket. His parents looked horrified.

"What are you doing?" his father demanded. He just smiled at them.

"This is goodbye." he said calmly. He threw the ball onto the ground and black smoke filled the room. As his parents choked and sputtered, he ran out with his team mates in tow.

James made his way out of the mansion easily and began running toward the tree line. He felt Jessie kiss his neck gently and wrap her arms tighter around him.

"You'll always choose me huh?" she asked softly in his ear. He smiled as he jumped into the forest, heading back to the campsite.

"Of course, you're the best choice I have ever made." He said. Jessie laid her head on his shoulder. James grabbed her hand and gave it a little kiss as he kept on running.


End file.
